


Aromatherapy

by SansyFansySkele (SakuraSkeletonz)



Series: TaleSwap [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Ectobiology, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, This isn't in a specific reset or timeline, Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Sans/Underswap Papyrus, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSkeletonz/pseuds/SansyFansySkele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two universes meet, is there a way for two who normally have no one to share their feelings with... Find some solace in someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for these two. Ahhh, I hope you like it, I think it might have got a bit long, sorry about that. It says it's 6 pages in google docs so. It's inspired/based off [this post](http://tomorobo-illust-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/137349387959/ladydarkina-introduced-me-to-underswap-and-im-in) by @tomorobo-illust-nsfw on tumblr. Also, sorry, I'm not to good with the puns.
> 
> SIDE NOTE: I've never smoked before in my life, weed or cigarettes so, yea. Just warning you, if you can't tell by reading it.

It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least, for Sans to have seen another version of himself, much less another Papyrus. How strange was it to see yourself? It hadn’t taken long, however; for him to realize that these versions of himself and his brother were basically reversed versions of themselves. He’d become fairly good friends with both of the others, though his other self tended to scold him just as his younger brother did, they both seemed to scold him every so often, as well as the other Papyrus.

Today, however; Papyrus had gone off to train with Undyne, taking Sans’ other self along, whom he’d gotten into the habit of calling “Blueberry”, if only because his magic was a slightly lighter color, or for whatever reason the nickname had popped up. The sets of brothers also tended to stick to one particular nickname for the respective sibling, in Sans’ case it was “Pap” for his Papyrus, while his brother’s counterpart answered to “Papy” from his other self. The whole issue was surreal, the brothers had someone to talk to who shared a lot in common with each of them respectively, the only true difference was, for the most part, looks and voices.

Sitting back on the green couch he looked at the other Papyrus, who was sitting next to him, slightly hunched over. Sans could clearly tell something was eating at him, so he sat up as well, “Hey bud, what’s up?” He questioned, the other looking at him sideways, if there was anything Sans knew, it was that look of sadness in the other’s sockets.

“You can tell, can’t you? Heh…” Papyrus sighed, leaning back and sinking into the fabric slightly, he looked so tired.

“Of course, I want to guess you’re still wondering why you’re here and how you got here, on top of that it looks like you’ve gotten a small amount of sleep, if any.” The smaller skeleton said, watching him closely, “I’m going to guess you have nightmares too, huh?”

“I wonder how you could have guessed that.” His companion chuckled, obviously joking, though the mood was still very tense.

“Well, do you need something to take the edge off?” Sans questioned, keeping his pupils on the other.

“Take the edge off? What, you have something that can do that? I thought your bro didn’t let you have anything like that.”

“What Pap doesn’t know won’t hurt him, besides, you look like you could use it.” Sans shrugged, standing and walking over to the desk, after opening the drawer he held up some paper, waving them, “Okay, so my stash is in my room, hurry and choose if you want some now or not.” He said, moving to the steps, looking over his shoulder.

Papyrus looked around, shrugging himself before standing and following him, “Yea, I could use the relief.” He said, rolling his shoulders and heading to the other’s room.  
Once inside the room Sans moved into the drawer of his desk, pulling out a bag and tossing it at the taller skeleton as he entered, “Well, let's get this started then.” He said, laying out a few papers as the other moved over, opening the bag.

“I honestly can’t believe you’d hide this from your bro, even if he doesn’t like it… Normally Sans just tells me to go outside.”

“Yea, well, Pap doesn’t even want me around it at all, even though it’s a good way to unwind… Kinda have to keep it to myself.” The smaller monster said before the other started placing some of the leaves in the papers as the other started rolling them into tight, cylindrical packets. Once that was finished he handed one to the taller skeleton, “Leaf it to me to help ya.”

Papyrus couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he took the joint from him, “Ya got a light?”

Nodding, Sans moved, pulling out a lighter from his other drawer and tossing it at Papyrus, watching him light the joint, “Don’t leave me hangin’ here.” He chuckled, watching as the taller monster’s joint hung from his teeth slightly.

“I won’t.” He laughed, lighting the other’s joint as well before they both took a drag, rolling his head slightly, “I wonder how long it’ll take to start kicking in.”

“Depends on how strong the stuff you’re use to is, if you even had it.” The other chuckled, opening his jacket as the smoke came up from under the collar of his shirt. His phalanges played with the paper slightly as he heard the other let out a chuckle, “That fast?” He raised his browbone.

“Heheh, kinda man, this stuff is stronger than what I’m use to, wow.”

“I really would have expect yours to be stronger, didn’t know you were such a lightweight.”

“Heheh, lightweight, huh? Well looks like you’ve got a small outlook on life.”

“P-pfft, haha, that a joke about my height?”

“Nah, not that low.”

It took a bit, but eventually, by the second joint, both of them were chuckling and making jokes back and forth, sitting on Sans’ floor. Sans hadn’t noticed his legs spread slightly, just enough for the other’s foot to press against his crotch, which was glowing a light blue. The slight friction made him choke back a groan, his cheek bones already slightly blue, to match the illuminated area on his pelvis. Papyrus jolted slightly at the sound, looking down lazily as he noticed his foot against something warm, it made him smirk slightly, “Heh, what’s uh...what’s goin’ on down south, friendo?”

Sans grunted as the other pushed lightly against his growing erection, “H-hah, nothin’.”

“Coulda fooled me, buddy. Looks like you’re getting a bit of a bone-r.” The taller smirked, leaning forward, the smaller skeleton was already leaning against the wall so it made it rather easy to corner him.

“H-heh, guess you could say that.” Sans groaned as the other moved his foot, noticing how close the other was getting, he moved forward, clinking their teeth together, catching the taller off guard.

Papyrus blushed, pressing them closer together, his tongue conjuring behind his teeth before he opened them, only to notice the other had done the same. Their tongues connected, pressing together and mingling, causing them both to sigh. Sans managed to change their position, somehow, and got them so he was on top, hand holding the other’s cheek. As he looked down he imagined his younger brother, which only made him emit a low growling noise.

The other monster looked up, his mind foggy, his sockets making him see his own brother as well for a moment, pulling from the kiss, “Fuck, Sans.” He cursed.

That jolted Sans back into reality, which only made him realize how much he wanted his brother, however; his brother was much too sweet and innocent, “Shit, Papyrus…” He grumbled slightly, his pupils still dazed as he saw the other look at him in confusion, “Heh, you like your bro too, huh?”

That caused Papyrus’ cheeks to burn brightly, looking away as his own erection pressed against his shorts, “I-I guess so, heh…” It took him a minute, to notice the other moving down, grinding against him, both of them letting out a low groan.

“Hhh, we don’t need to keep secrets from each other, heh.” Sans purred, grinding more, causing the other to shudder slightly.

“Fff-fuck, let me get my hoodie off.” The taller groaned, feeling the other pull back as he moved up and tried to get his hoodie off, only for it to get stuck, “Oh shit, help I forgot how to undress!”  
Sans put his hands up to his teeth to conceal his laughter as best as possible, “O-oh my god.”

“I’m seriously stuck!” The other groaned, trying to right himself by either getting his hoodie off or putting it back on, neither of which was cooperating at the moment so he grumbled, laying down, “I guess this is it, this is how I die...horny and trapped in my own clothing.”

The shorter monster laughed, leaning against the taller one’s propped up legs, “Don’t go into the light, dude.”

“Tell Sansy I love him.” He said through the fabric.

It took them a couple of seconds before Papyrus had righted himself enough to pull his hoodie back down, Sans having moved by then, their sockets met, deciding silently that perhaps removing their pants alone was the safe option, at least in Papyrus’ case. So the taller stood up, sliding his pants down as Sans removed his own, “Heh, like the view Sans?”

“Sure as hell do, Papyrus.” He said before standing up himself, “Hey, uh, you mind doin’ somethin’ for me?”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Papyrus cocked his head.

“Would you suck me off?”

Nodding the taller knelt down, taking the other’s cock into his hand, licking the side gently and looking up at him. Sans groaned when he saw the other, placing his hand on the back of his skull, “How’s this, Sans?” The other questioned, bringing his eyes watching the other as he moved down, vision being tricked into seeing his own brother once more.

Sans shuddered, seeing his own brother and instinctively thrusting into the other’s mouth, causing him to moan, “Fff-uck, Pap, j-just like that.” He slipped up, legs shaking.

Through his haze the taller couldn’t even really hear him, sucking more until he felt the other cum in his mouth. Pulling back from the shorter’s cock he swallowed his cum, licking what was dribbling down his chin, which only made Sans moan once more, “Fuck, that’s hot…”

“Heheh…” Papyrus moved up, before laying back, “Hey, I have a great idea.”

“Hhnnn?” Sans looked at the other, mind still fogged as he saw the other creating something with his magic, “What’re ya-”

“Come on, fuck my pussy to, not just my mouth.” The taller piped up, moving so Sans had a better view of his pelvis, showing him he had indeed conjured up a pussy. All Sans could do at this point was comply, because, fuck did that look hot.

Kneeling Sans moved down, rubbing his tip against the other’s slit, shuddering from the feeling, “Sss-shit, it’s fucking soaked…” He groaned.

“F-fuck, don’t keep me waiting…” Papyrus groaned, his own cock twitch and dribbling pre.

Without a second thought the smaller pushed forward, groaning loudly, “F-fffuck! You’re so goddamn tight!” He leaned against the other’s shoulder, of course the taller monster was already moaning, watching him closely.

“H-hnnn, that’s fucking better than I thought…”

“H-heh, glad I could _knock the wind outta ya.”_ The other laughed.

“P-pfff, n-not the time for puns, bone lord.”

Without another word of exchange, Sans began to thrust, starting out slowly, his breathing shallow. His eyes were drawn to the glow behind the other’s hoodie, his soul was shining brightly, the smaller monster knew his own was as well, the sounds of the taller skeleton telling him he was doing good along with the glow becoming more intense. Experimentally he moved his hand up, gripping the other’s soul, the very culmination of his being, and giving it a firm rub… The sound the other made at that motion was so delicious, he needed more, feeling the other constrict around his cock slightly as he started to thrust more, rubbing his fingers all over him.

His eyes watched the other come undone, turning into a begging mess, “Ffff-fuck, Sans… Sans please, _please,_ I need you to fuck me, god… Harder, h-harder!” Papyrus begged, and was rewarded with Sans’ thrusts becoming rougher as well as more frequent, “Sss-shit, yes, please...oh fuck, oh god…” He continued to utter curses, sweat beading on his skull.

“H-heheh…” Sans chuckled, jerking his hips faster, “I-I’m gonna cum, Papyrus…” He groaned, getting close to his end.

“F-fuck, I’m close too, j-just cum…”

Sans gave a few more shaking thrusts before forcing in, releasing inside the other, Papyrus giving out and releasing as well, hot ropes of orange ectoplasm shooting up onto both of their clothing, as well as squirting from him and onto the other’s pelvis. They rode out their orgasms together, panting and moving slightly before completely stilling their movements altogether. Once they came down from their amazing trip they both realized how hungry they were, agreeing to clean up after they got something to eat they both fixed up, at least managing to wipe some of the goo off themselves before heading out.

After they’d returned with food from both their favorite place they got out what they liked best: Honey (for Papyrus) and Ketchup (for Sans), drowning whatever either of them had in their hand with it. It would look unsavory to anyone else, seeing as Papyrus was currently slathering a hot dog in honey, while Sans was eating a donut drenched in ketchup, but they could care less.

“Food is the best.” Papyrus laughed.

“I would love to marry food one day.” The smaller one replied.

“Yeeee.” The other agreed before biting into the hot dog he held.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm going to be adding this to a series with 3 other one-shot stories in it, I figured it'd be a nice way to keep track of them.


End file.
